Simple Gestures
by iheartSVUbabe
Summary: Olivia's having a bad day, but a few simple gestures could prove that there truly is always a silver lining in every dark cloud. OA, of course. Rating for later chapters.
1. Beginning of a Bad Day

Disclaimer: They are not mine.

A/N1: For some reason, I need a break from _The Trials of Love_. Well, that and… I was starting to miss writing from Olivia's POV. I got some positive feedback about the whole switching POVs thing that I did in _No Competition_, so I decided to try to do it again. Chapters in this story will alternate between Olivia and Alex's POVs… Let me know what you think, okay? I'm thinking about making this fic about 6-8 chapters long… I want this to be sweet, humor-laced… with the last two chapters turning into what makes this story rated _**M**_… Who's along for the ride? Thanks for reading, and please… review- I need to know whether or not this is good enough to run with…

Simple Gestures  
-iheartSVUbabe

My day started with a phone call at four in the morning that lead to me and Fin standing over the body of an innocent little girl whose life was cut short by some sick, twisted bastard.

Because Elliot was stuck home with a sick kid until Kathy's mother could get to Queens, Fin and I partnered up.

I have always liked to work with Fin. His laidback style and his occasional brashness mesh well with my take-no-shit, push a perp around tendencies.

Walking into the precinct, I have a feeling that things are about to go from bad to worse as soon as I spot the box of donuts on my partner's desk…

_Some days, I hate my life._

I walk over to get myself some coffee and decide against it. The sludge the men around here call coffee just doesn't do it for me, and neither does the fact that, no matter how many times I tell Elliot and Munch that I can't stand powder coated donuts, it never fails…

I raise the lid to the box of donuts and survey my options.

_Sons-of-bitches… both of them…_

I stare down at two powder coated donuts and two jelly filled donuts.

"Who do I have to fuck around here to get a decent goddamn donut?!"

I slam the box of donuts closed and glare at Elliot.

"Hey, don't look at me. I'm a happily married man… Besides, Munch is the one that's been inhaling the ones you like… " He quips, before taking a bite of a glazed donut. He then goes back to attempting to hide behind whatever file he has been pretending to read all morning.

I glare at Munch, who just shrugs his shoulders…

"You snooze, you lose, Benson." Munch says, laughing as he sinks his teeth into a chocolate covered cream puff donut.

_My fucking favorite donut… and he knows it. That sack of shit…_

From behind me, Fin walks in, looking and smelling about as degusting as I do right now.

"Elliot, next time your kid gets sick, call me and I'll pull daddy duty… Not that I mind spending quality time with New York's _finest _over here, but damn… I ain't big on starting my day standing over the battered, abused body of an innocent nine-year-old little girl who was raped then dumped in some alley for the sanitation workers to find…" Fin says, sniffing at his jacket, then groaning.

I'm glad that I didn't grab my favorite leather jacket on my way out this morning.

"Donut?" Munch says, grabbing the box of donuts and offering one to his partner.

Fin slaps the box out of his hand and the donuts hit the floor.

"Go fuck yourself!" Fin growls, turning his back to all of us as he, no doubt, heads off to get a shower.

Munch looks me over then turns his nose up.

"Ugh, some of us are trying to eat, Olivia… hit the damn showers!" Munch tells me, and in response, I raise a one finger solute.

From behind me, I hear heels clicking, then turn around to see our lovely ADA heading towards us.

Dressed to kill in a suit that would probably cost me a pay check or two, her stride exudes confidence and superiority. Every hair is in place, as usual, and perched on her perfectly sculpted nose is a pair of black frames. Her eyes are full of determination, and her lips are pursed together, giving off a _don't-fuck-with-me _vibe that irritates me almost as much as it turns me on.

_Just when I thought this day couldn't get any worse… Alexandra Cabot walks in and catches me smelling and looking like I play in shit for a living…_

"Good morning, detectives…" She says, taking in my disheveled appearance and stopping in her tracks as soon as she catches a whiff of me.

I can't help but feel embarrassed as I watch her attempt to discreetly cover her nose.

"Well, if it isn't SVU's very own esteemed ADA in all of her delectable glory… to what to we owe the honor?" Munch says, swooning over the beautiful blonde like always.

I roll my eyes.

_Bastard. _

I love Munch, but his penchant for hitting on Alex gets on my nerves.

She flashes him a smile and a twinge of jealousy surges through me.

_Why the hell do I care if she smiles at Munch?_

"You're probably here because of that case Fin and Liv caught, huh?" Elliot asks, smirking at me, and she just nods.

I stare down at my dirty boots.

"They have nothing for you... as usual. Now, if I was on the case, you would have anything you wanted... Evidence, an eye witness... maybe dinner and an amazing bottle of wine..." Munch says, and I swear, if I could get away with it, I would pull out my gun and shoot him in the foot.

I would never seriously injure him... I love him like that strange Uncle that everyone avoids at family reunions... but clip him? Yeah, I could probably do that... and feel very little remorse...

Elliot clears his throat to get my attention, looking first at me, then to Alex, then back at me. His smirk is as annoying as it endearing, and as much as I want to kick his balls onto his shoulders right now for teasing me, I just can't help but love the guy...

Elliot knows.

He knows about how I feel about Alex.

He knows everything, he's like fucking Santa Claus…

_He sees me when I'm peeping, knows dreams of you keep me awake… he knows my thoughts of you are bad not good, so some teasing I will take… _

He has known for awhile now.

Munch and Fin know as well, but they don't give me as much shit over it as Elliot does… Fin makes the occasional _'you two together would be hot as hell'_ comment… and Munch has hinted a time or two that if Alex and I got together, we would no longer have a problem getting warrants…

"Good morning, Olivia." She says, turning up her nose a little, reaching up and pushing her glasses back up to where they belong.

I can't take it. I don't know why, but everything hits me all at once, and I explode.

"It has _not_ been a good morning… it started at four in the morning with me getting to go dumpster diving with Fin… Some sick bastard left a poor little girl dumped in an alley… Then, I get here, and the coffee tastes like shit… and, to top it all off, no matter who I offer to _fuck_ around here, I'm not going to get what I want because Munch's skinny ass is eating the last goddamn chocolate covered cream puff donut! And I don't have a change of clothes here, so I'm heading home to scrub off this… this… whatever the fuck this is! One of you donut-snatching jackasses tell Cragen I'll be back in an hour… See you around, Cabot…"

I whirl around, storming off so that I can head home and take a shower.

_Some days, I absolutely loathe my life…_


	2. Things Are Looking Up

Disclaimer: In my opinion, if creators and producers don't know what to do with their characters, it should be okay for fanfic writers to borrow them and fix what they fuck up…

A/N: Part two! This is Alex's POV, as promised… I'm thinking that this back-and-forth POV thing could work… I'm currently writing two stories at once… madness will, no doubt, ensue… I have been driving my girlfriend crazy, walking around singing a song by Roy Orbison that has been stuck in my head for three or four days. I tossed it into the story because, well… damn it, I just can't get it out of my head and, if you know the song, now it's stuck in yours lol.. Enjoy, and if you do… let me know… Thanks…

Simple Gestures  
-iheartSVUbabe

I watch her walk out of the precinct, then turn around to study the faces of the other detectives.

"What crawled up her ass and died?" Munch asks Elliot, and Elliot just shrugs.

Elliot takes a bite of his donut and then sips his coffee.

"Probably that time of the month..." Munch offers in the form of an explanation.

If I wasn't already a lesbian, it's comments like that one that would go a long way in helping me make my decision.

_Men..._

"I learned a long time ago that when she's like that… it's best for everyone if we just give her some space. She'll take a shower and be back before Cragen even knows that she's gone." Elliot says, picking up a file and tossing it onto a stack that is threatening to topple over.

All of a sudden, Elliot and Munch make attempts to look busy, and when I look over my shoulder, I know why.

Captain Donald Cragen is heading this way.

"Good morning, Alex…" He says, nodding in my direction before addressing his detectives. "John, you're officially assigned to the case Olivia was on this morning. She has requested the rest of the day off. There are no leads, as of yet, and she sounded like she could use some rest… Elliot, where are we on the Garrett case?" He asks, walking over to Elliot's desk.

I politely excuse myself, pulling out my cell phone.

A familiar voice comes across the line.

"Donnelly." The gravelly voice has always reminded me of my high school principal.

I swallow the lump in my throat much like a teenager about to lie about where they have been would do.

"Hey, it's me… I've come down with something and I won't be able to make it in today. I don't have court until tomorrow morning… I should be fine by then, but I'll let you know."

There's a moment of silence before she speaks.

"Get some rest, Alexandra. Call me if you need anything."

The line goes dead and I smile.

Had she asked about symptoms, or whether or not it was something serious, I don't know what I would have told her… I'm sure the lawyer in me could have come up with a lie to stretch so long that it would have sounded like the truth…

Or, I could have just been completely honest with her…

_I get a fever every time I'm in Detective Benson's presence… my throat goes dry every time I brush up against her… and a hot, wet sensation occurs between my legs whenever her gaze washes over me and lingers just a little longer than it's suppose to… Yes, it's serious… So serious…_

I smile to myself, wondering what the diagnosis would be should my boss suggest I go see a doctor. I can hear what he might say now…

'_Ms. Cabot, what you have is a rare but serious condition known as Yawannabensontolayatosis, and you have a strong case of it. I'm afraid there isn't a prescription I can write for you. No pill can cure this disease. The only cure is to find Detective Benson, divest her of all her clothing, go at it all night long, and be calling out her name in the morning.' _

I don't know if it's the fact that she was wearing that red turtle neck that clings to her in all the right places, or if it was the fact that the Levi's she was wearing hugged her perfect ass perfectly… or maybe, it's the lack of sleep on my part… but something has convinced me to turn her bad day into one hell of a good one…

Outside of the precinct, I hail a cab and give him the address to a bakery that is near her apartment.

Once inside, I pay for three chocolate covered cream puff donuts and two cups of coffee.

I have a plan. I'm on a mission. I'll be the first admit that, behind these donuts and these cups of coffee, there is a hidden agenda.

I've seen her looking. I know she wants me… She just has no idea how bad I want her…

I am out to win more than just her appreciative glances and occasional innuendoes…

I'm not going to rush. This isn't some kind of see-how-fast-I-can-get-her-to-drop-her-panties race… I'm going to take my time. I'm going to pursue her, show her that I want

her… and then… I will possess her heart.

_And it all starts with simple gestures.. _

Smiling, I walk the three blocks to her apartment and take the elevator to the third floor. Careful not to spill the coffee or drop the donuts, I somehow manage to knock on her door.

"Taking a fucking day off is not a crime, Elliot!" She says, swinging the door open.

My jaw drops, but I recover quickly, closing my mouth almost as fast as it fell open.

Standing before me is Olivia Benson, a dark red towel wrapped around her, drops of water cascading down toned arms and a set of runner's legs.

"No, it's not… and neither is having breakfast."

I hold up the bag of donuts and smile.

She reaches out to grab the two cups of coffee and the towel slips just a little, and I have to tear my eyes away from the promise of a free show.

_I don't know which would be better: touching what I almost saw… or tasting them… I'd settle for both… _

She smiles at me sheepishly, motioning for me to come in.

"Sorry, Alex… I figured Elliot was here to give me hell about taking today off… Ah, give me a second to throw some clothes on and I'll be right out… make yourself at home." She sets the two cups of coffee down on her kitchen table then disappears into what I can only assume is her bedroom.

I let out a breath I had no idea I was holding then take a deep breath and smile.

_Smells like her…_

I look around, deciding that, after adding a few pieces of furniture, maybe a plant or two, I could live here, come home to her every night…

I walk over and sit down at her kitchen table.

"What ya got for me?" She asks, walking out in a pair of shorts and tank top.

_Anything you want, you got it… anything you need, you got it… anything at all… you got it, baby…_

Why is it that a song like that rears its ugly head in the most inopportune of times? Now, for the next few days, for the foreseeable future, Roy Orbison's voice will be trapped in my head….

_Damn it._

"Ah, well, you seemed a little… _disappointed_… in the coffee the guys made… and you were… _upset_… that you didn't get a chocolate covered cream puff donut… then Cragen told us that you were taking the day off… I don't want you to starve, and I wanted to make sure that you were okay."

_And I want you to fall for me…_

She smiles at me, walking over to the kitchen table and sitting down across from me.

"If by disappointed, you mean pissed… and if by upset, you mean fucking pissed… then, yeah, you're right… I get tired of being picked on. They do that shit on purpose.. Especially Munch. He's always doing stupid shit… just to get on my nerves." She says, then points at the two cups of coffee. "Which one's mine?" She asks, and I smile.

_Oh, God…_

"Either one. We take our coffee the same way…"

_She's not wearing a bra…_

I force my eyes up from her chest to meet hers, and when they do, what I see in her milk chocolate brown pools makes me melt.

"I really appreciate this, Alex…" She says, her tone lower than before as she opens the bag and reaches in to grab a donut.

Her eyes light up like a kid's would on Christmas morning at the sight of the donut.

"I'd do anything for my favorite detective."

_Anything you want, you got it... damn it, get out of my head… _

"Your favorite, huh?" She asks, then takes a bite of her donut, moaning shamelessly.

I nod, then take a sip of my coffee.

"Always have been, always will be…"

She sips her coffee then lets out a satisfied sigh.

"I'll try to keep that in mind next time we argue over whether or not evidence obtained without a search warrant should be admissible." She says, then winks at me.

I reach into the bag and pull out a donut. I sink my teeth into it, instantly understanding her love of the sugar filled treat.

A donut and a cup of coffee later, I am full.

She smiles, looking into the bag, then reaches in and grabs the last donut.

"You mind?" She asks, holding up the donut, and I shake my head.

_Nice of her to offer… but that's just who she is, I guess…_

"No, that one's yours too."

I watch as she eats the donut then licks her fingers.

_Oh, to be her fingertip…_

"Great coffee, my favorite donuts… brought to me by a beautiful woman. If you make a habit of this, my neighbors are gonna talk…" She says, smiling at me.

I laugh.

"Let them."

_I have had worse things said about me, no doubt…_

"You heading to your office?" She asks, and unless I miss my guess, that's disappointment I hear in her voice.

I shake my head again.

"I called in sick."

Concern flashes in her eyes and I raise my hand to silence the onslaught of unnecessary questions.

"I wanted to check on you, so I called Donnelly and told her I had come down with something… Don't look at me like that! I don't have to be in court until tomorrow morning, and it's an open and shut case… All I would have done today is shuffle papers. I'd rather be here with you."

_I don't know how else to tell you…_


	3. Making Plans

Disclaimer: My Native American name is _Steal'em Girls_… (but I always put them back…)

A/N1: Back to Olivia's POV. I have found my niche, I think. This POV swapping thing works for me, and you guys seem to dig it as well… To me, it's kinda nice having two perspectives… From Alex, we get a smart, sexy know-it-all full of nasty puns and proverbs. And Olivia? Well, she gives us a strong, sarcastic, take-no-shit, foul-mouthed hothead who just so happens to have the most beautiful heart…

A/N2: Because I'm weird like that, I make some references to some straight-out-of-the-eighties stuff… FYI: _Risky Business _is a Tom Cruise movie- there's a scene in it where he slides around, rocking out… I think Olivia doing something like that would be hilarious… And _Sweet Child of Mine_ is a song by Guns-n-Roses, one of the best bands like, ever… lol… Enjoy, and… well, you know…

Simple Gestures  
-iheartSVUbabe

I don't have to be told. I already know that the look on my face is one of shock and disbelief.

I don't know what to make of this, not really… it's not that I'm not appreciative… I'm grateful for the coffee, the donuts… and the company… but…

_Why is she here?_

She lied to her boss just so she could check on me and bring me breakfast?

The Alexandra Cabot I know wouldn't miss work if she came down with the fucking flu…

Now, me on the other hand? I would have no problem lying, ditching work… if it meant that I got to be with her… but that's because I'm falling for her... I'd do anything to spend time with her..

_Maybe she's here out of professional courtesy… we work together, she witnessed the shit hit the fan… She's probably here out of some kind of synthetic obligation…_

She is sitting across from me, her long, elegant fingers wrapped around her empty coffee cup.

_Say something… get her talking before she decides to leave…_

"I can't believe you lied to Donnelly… what if she calls your apartment and you're not there to answer?"

I watch as a smile forms on her lips.

"I'll tell her I didn't hear the phone ring… It won't be a lie. What are the chances of me hearing my phone ring when I'm all the way over here?" She asks, smirking.

_Fucking lawyers… they always have an answer for everything…_

"That's stretching it, even for a _lawyer_…"

She narrows her eyes at me questioningly.

"You say _lawyer_ like it's a bad thing…" She says, her eyes full of curiosity.

_Shit… dig a hole, jump into it… _

"Well, there's a reason I don't date 'em anymore… I never knew when she was telling the truth.."

_Shit... I said __**she **__didn't I?_

I realize my slip immediately and study her facial features carefully, watching for an adverse reaction.

There isn't one.

"Maybe you were just with the wrong lawyer… not all of us lie to the women we love." She says, and in her eyes, I see compassion and sincerity.

_There is only one way to take that… break it down, study it, analyze… I don't give a fuck what you do to it… that can only mean __**one**__ thing… She's a lesbian?!_

If the woman sitting across from me is a lesbian, this is news to me… _good _news, but news nonetheless… I can usually spot my kind from a mile away…

_If a gaydar breaks, where do you take it to get it fixed?_

I lower my gaze, suddenly unable to look into her eyes as I spill my guts.

"She ended my lawyer-chasing days. Long story short? I loved her. She lied… _a lot_… I got hurt. I'm still not over it…"

Still staring at my empty coffee cup, I almost jump when her hand covers mine.

"You shouldn't judge all by one…" She tells me, and I bring my gaze back up to meet hers.

_Oh… my… god… _

I glance down at the hand that is covering mine.

_Is she hitting on me?! Because if she is… I wanna hit back…_

"If the right lawyer came along… I suppose I could be persuaded to go back on my _no lawyers_ rule…"

I refuse to get my hopes up too high. The odds of someone like _her_ falling for someone like _me_ are about the same as the odds of me winning the lottery… and I haven't bought a ticket in months.

"Have dinner with me tonight." She says, and the tone in which she says it kinda gives me the feeling that it's not a request.

_Well, I'll be damned…_

"What if someone sees you? You're supposed to be sick, remember?"

_She might like me…_

"My place, at seven… I could go for some Chinese, how about you?" She asks, her hand slowly sliding away from mine.

I flash her a smile and nod.

"It's a date."

She returns the smile then winks at me.

"It's a date." She says, in confirmation.

I haven't seen her writhing beneath me, covered in sweat, features twisted in pleasure yet… so I'm going to have to say that her winking at me has got to be the hottest thing I have ever seen… for now..

"So, what do you have planned for the rest of the day? I mean, now that you've checked on me, brought me breakfast…"

I'm attempting to play it cool, to remain calm.

So far, so good…

"Well, first things first- I have got to get out of these clothes. There's only so much silk and polyester blend I can take… I crave denim.. I might get around to painting the spare room I use as an office this afternoon. I've had the paint for weeks, just haven't had the time… What about you? How were you planning to spend your day off?" She asks, standing up, gathering our trash, then walking over to the trashcan to throw it away.

I stand up and head towards the living room with her following behind me.

"Honestly? I was going to play _Guitar Hero_, order a pizza, drink some beer, then hit the sack… until you and I made plans for tonight, there wasn't much to do around here… but, hey, if you need any help painting, call me… and I'll come over and give you a hand."

The amused look on her face causes me to raise an eyebrow.

"What?"

She laughs a little then walks over and sits down on my couch.

"I just got a mental picture of you rocking out in nothing but socks, underwear, one of my button up dress shirts, and a pair of sunglasses…" She tells me, and we both laugh.

I've never pulled a _Risky Business_, but I have been known to get a running start and slide on my knees while playing the immortal shit out of _Sweet Child of Mine_…

"I don't know if I should be flattered or not…"

_She pictured me in my underwear?_

"You were in one of _my_ dress shirts- how do you suppose you got it?"

I feel a blush creeping up on me as I sit down next to her.

"Point taken…"

Never having been much of a conversationalist, I fall silent, glancing at her every once in a while only to find that she is looking at me.

"I like this… I like that I can just be with you, without having to say anything. It has always been hard for me to find someone I could just _be_ with… no words, just presence… I spend a lot of my time alone for the simple fact that I find it incredibly difficult to open up… I venture we have that in common…" She says thoughtfully, and I just smile.

_Holy fucking piles of shit… I have a date with Alexandra Cabot…_

"I like being around you."

For now, that's all she's going to get because that's all I can give.

Guarding your heart becomes your first priority when the world around you teaches you that it has to be…

Something tells me that I'm about to let my guard down for her… and I'm not sure how I feel about that…


	4. Making Moves

Disclaimer: They're not mine, _but someone is_… so it's all good…

A/N: Back to Alex's POV! I don't know about you guys, but a woman who is willing to stake her claim is incredibly sexy… there's something about confidence and forwardness that I find extremely attractive, and who better exudes forwardness and confidence than the lovely Alexandra Cabot? I was wondering who I was going to get to make the first move, but I didn't have to wonder long…

Just Because I Can: I spent eight months with the **wrong** girl and didn't know it until the _right_ one came along… I should feel stupid, but I'm too excited to rain on my own little pride parade… so this chapter goes out to the _beautiful_ girl who opened my eyes...

Simple Gestures  
-iheartSVUbabe

I have always known that it is not polite to stare, but as my eyes wash over the length of her legs, then drink in the sight of broad shoulders and toned arms, my desire to be polite diminishes.

_Oh, god…_

She's sitting next to me, leaning back against her couch, her legs spread open, and all I can think about is being between them..

"You like being around me?"

_No one likes being around me… I've heard the rumors, heard the nicknames that have been hung on me… Ice Queen, Frigid Bitch, Ball Buster… I've heard that everyone swears that the temperature drops twenty degrees when I walk into a room…_

The thought of the possibility of her wanting me the way I want her is almost too much for me to bear, and I cross my legs, a familiar warmth slowly flowing throughout my entire body.

"I've always liked being around you… I saw through that façade of yours a long time ago, and I understand the reasons why you put up a front… your reasons and my reasons are probably similar… Under all your layers of arrogance and confidence, there are layers of warmth and compassion… You're not so tough, Alex, but I admire that you can convince everyone that you are…" She tells me, a small smile forming on her lips.

I study her expression but learn nothing..

"Not everyone… not you…"

For some reason, she has her guard up, but given time and a little effort on my part, she will learn to let me in because I will show her that she can..

"That's because I've taken the time to watch you, to observe you. There is always more to a woman than just what meets the eye.. Most people never dip beneath the surface… I'm not most people." She assures me, and I feel my heart flutter.

_Tell me about it…_

"No… you're not."

Unsure of how to take what she has just said, I fall silent, continuing to study her features.

She smiles at me.

"You do that _a lot_, you know… stare at me. I never know if I have something on my face or if you're just trying to figure me out." She says, her smirk exuding the usual confidence that can be detected in almost everything that she does, and I find it almost as unnerving as I do adorable.

That confident swagger, that arrogant grin… and still, she is, quite possibly, the most humble person I have ever laid eyes on. How she manages to remain so high above the rest of us while being so down-to-earth, I will probably never know… but it's part of what draws me to her, like a moth to a flickering flame..

"I have never been one to avert my eyes when surrounded by beauty."

Her smirk turns into an all out smile, and she laughs a little.

"Neither have I… that's probably why Munch and Fin offered to go halves on getting us a room… I tried to deny it, but Fin laughed and told me that he's a _detective_, that '_knowing shit_' is part of his job description… even Elliot has called me on it more than once." She freely admits, and I just laugh.

I can't help but ask..

"I take it they have noticed that I notice you?"

She nods.

"Yeah, and it has broken Munch's heart that you are, quote, "_more inclined towards the female persuasion_"… Every now and then, Fin will walk by after you've walked out of the precinct and ask me what I'm waiting for… and Elliot always tells him that I'm waiting for you to make the first move." She says, then pauses for a second before she adds, "Elliot knows me well."

_She's been waiting for __**me**__ to make the first move while I've been waiting for __**her **__to make the first move?_

Taking her words as a sign, I move closer to her, leaning in and reaching out to slip my hand behind her neck. Pulling her to me, I press my lips to hers.

Incredibly soft lips move against mine, then part, and I slip my tongue into her mouth and begin an achingly slow exploration. Her tongue finds its way into my mouth as she reaches out and rests her hand on my thigh.

Moments of passionately inquisitive probing later, I pull away, resting my forehead against hers.

"That move enough for you?"

I'm slightly out of breath, and so is she, but when I pull away from her so that I can look into her eyes, she is smiling… which causes me to return the gesture.

"I took your dinner invitation as the first move… but if you've got a few more moves like those that you want to make, I wouldn't protest…" She says, leaning in and capturing my lips.

I should have known that kissing her would be like this, that it would put every other kiss to shame… that nothing would compare to the taste, the feel of her…

Her hand leaves my thigh and finds its way to my neck, and as she pulls me to her to deepen the kiss, she runs her fingers up into my hair and tangles them in my blonde locks.

I moan, loudly, shamelessly, as her tongue dances with mine.

_God, this woman can kiss…_

When I pull away from her, I let out a low moan.

"I'm not the only one with some moves…"

She laughs, and so do I.

"I aim to please…" She tells me, winking at me.

_As much as I hate to leave… if I stay…_

"And if I aim to get that office painted… I should probably get going.. if you want to come over around one, we can have lunch… then you can put those to good use by helping me move some furniture so that we can paint… "

I reach out and squeeze her bicep, licking my bottom lip.

Picturing her all sweaty, in the shorts and tank top that she's wearing now, the occasional spot of paint on her arms and face, I have to suppress a moan.

I stand up, and she escorts me to the door.

_Ever the perfect gentleman…_

"I guess I'll see you at one…" She says, opening the door for me.

_I could get used to this…_

"Wear something you don't care about getting paint on, and bring a change of clothes… we might do Chinese for lunch, then head out to eat later on… "

She smiles at me, and I swear, I feel my heart skip a beat.

"Okay, sounds good to me…" She says, leaning in to place a quick kiss on my lips.

I step out into the hallway and smile at her before heading downstairs to hail a cab.

_Ten more minutes in there and we probably would've ended up naked... _


	5. Postponement of Plans

Disclaimer: If I could get away with it, I would keep 'em and figure out a way to fix where the show went _terribly_ wrong..

A/N: Olivia's POV… this was written at the behest of my fiancé . You all have her to blame… or thank… The _door knob_ line? That's for Erik, because I already love him and have adopted him as one of "my boys"… Enjoy, and if you do, leave reviews…

Simple Gestures  
-iheartSVUbabe

_I just made out with my ADA…_

Professionally, there could be consequences… but personally? I don't give a shit..

I'm just about to sink into my couch when I hear a knock at my door.

_God, if that's Elliot, the neighbors are going to think I'm a door knob… that everyone gets a turn…_

"I'm not buying whatever it is you're selling..."

I'm half way to the door when it opens, and my hand instinctively flies to my hip where my sidearm should be…

I freeze, go completely rigid, until the familiar click of high heels floats into my apartment.

"Did you forget…?"

My question goes unasked as I watch her step into my apartment then close and lock the door behind her. She unbuttons her jacket, slips out of it, lets it fall to the ground. Slipping her feet out of her heels, her eyes meet mine, and what I see in them causes me to break out in a cold sweat..

_Lust…_

It's a look the beautiful blonde wears well, and as she begins to unbutton her dress shirt, I feel my throat go dry.

"If this isn't something you want… stop me…" She advises, her voice full of passion and need.

More skin is rapidly being made available to my hungry eyes, and I am taken by the beauty of the contrast between milky white skin and black lace.

I can't move, and my heart is in my throat, pounding so hard that I dare not even attempt to speak right now.

"Because if you don't tell me to stop…" She says, peeling her dress shirt off and allowing it to join her jacket on the floor. "I'm not going to…" She tells me, her voice dropping dangerously low as she reaches behind herself and unzips her skirt.

Her skirt pools at her feet, and she steps out of it and towards me.

My eyes do a full body sweep, from panty hose covered feet and legs, to an almost all lace pair of panties, to a matching bra that leaves very little to my imagination.

_Holy fuck…_

She walks towards me, her hips swaying provocatively, and on her lips is just the hint of a smile.

"See something you like, detective?" She asks, her sultry voice washing over me and causing me to shudder.

I nod.

Closing the last of the distance between us, she presses her body into mine, her fingertips finding their way to the hem of my tank top.

Silently, I lift my arms, giving her permission, and as she pulls the piece of cotton up then over my head, cold air hits my skin while sparks fly throughout my body. My tank top joins her clothes on the floor, and I feel pressure and tension starting to grow in the pit of my stomach and lower..

"Do you know how long I've wanted you? How long I have wanted to kiss you…?" She ends her own line of questioning, her lips pressing against mine.

I open my mouth to her, and our tongues tease each other in long strokes and slow swirls.

When she pulls away, I moan at the loss of contact, but my protests are silenced by two fingertips that she presses firmly to my lips. She lets her hand fall, then graceful fingertips play along the hem of my shorts.

_You're in for a surprise…_

My shorts become a pile of fabric at my feet and I step back, kicking them aside, giving her a full view of my naked body.

A throaty, guttural noise escapes her as she looks me over.

"Bedroom… now." She demands, and I lead her past the kitchen, down the hallway, and into my room.

She sheds her bra, then panty hose, standing before me in panties that cling to impossibly perfect hips and barely cover everything else.

Her eyes take in the sight of my bare chest, and she reaches out, shoving me backwards onto the bed.

She climbs on top of me, pinning me to the bed, lining her hips up with mine.

Her lips explore mine before traveling down my neck, my collarbone, and finally, she settles for teasing one breast and then the other with her mouth and tongue. Within seconds, her lips are back on my neck, and my breath hitches as I feel her sink her teeth into me with enough pressure that I can only imagine what the mark is going to look like in a few hours..

She moves up just a little, her breath hot on my neck as she leans in to whisper in my ear.

"You are _mine_… And I don't care who knows it… I want everyone to know that you are mine…" Her desire is unbridled, her words are passion-laced, which causes me to get even wetter, and I thrust my hips up into her.

Not once in my life can I ever remember having been this aroused, this desperate for someone to touch me…

"Please…"

It's all I can manage, my throat and my chest tight, and when her eyes meet mine, she slides off of me and into bed next to me.

Two long, slender fingers enter me slowly, spreading me open, teasing me. She smiles down at me, her eyes burning, ablaze with desire, and her whispered words slam into me, following the pace she has set with her fingers.

"I want you to come for me…" She says slowly, and I whimper as she pumps her fingers into me a little faster.

Once again her lips are on my lips, and as her tongue strokes mine, her fingers glide through warm, wet folds and begin to massage my throbbing clit.

Wanting to please her, wanting to hear her pant and call out my name, I prop myself up with one elbow and our arms cross in the form of an X as I reach out and slip my hand into her panties and my fingers into her.

"Oh, god… you're so wet…"

She moans as I pick up the pace, matching her stoke for stroke, and her hips lift up off the bed just a little at the first contact I have with her clit.

Panting and trembling already, I know I won't be able to last much longer, and from the hardness of her clit, neither will she…

"I want us to come together…" She says, her voice raspy, her eyes darkened by desire.

I steal a quick breath.

"Keep doing that… and we will…"

Seconds later, my promise is fulfilled, and as I start to come, so does she…

"Alex…"

"Olivia…"

We call out each others name simultaneously, and as our bodies are assaulted by hot sensations that roll through us like a wave crashes into the sand, we collapse into one another. I slowly slide my fingers out of her, and as she slides out of me, we look into each others eyes. The smile on her face surely matches the one on mine.

Without saying a word, I slip my fingers into my mouth and lick them clean, and I watch as she slowly licks then sucks her fingers as well…

I fall backwards, no longer able to support my weight, and she falls next to me, her legs intertwining with mine.

I smile to myself, as my breathing returns to normal.

"By the way… nice tattoo…"

She blushes furiously.

"Rebellion doth forever leave its mark…" She says, as a form of explanation.

I smile.

"It suits you."

I look down then I reach out and trace the scales of justice that call her right hip home.

"You suit me…" She says, her lips finding mine once more in a hard, crushing kiss.

Her lips leave mine and I pull her close to me, needing to wrap my arms around her.

"I think we suit each other."

A few moments of comfortable silence pass before she laughs.

"I guess the Chinese food will have to wait…" She says, smiling at me, and I kiss her forehead.

I let out a long sigh.

"After a performance like that? I think a short recess is in order…"

We both laugh, and she moves into me, snuggling up to me and getting as close to me as she possibly can.

_Guess she decided painting her office could wait…_


	6. Stoking A Fire

Disclaimer: Not mine, but _Kat_ is… so _it's all good_…

A/N1: Back to Alex's POV… Sorry about the lack of updates- life started throwing lemons at me like a motherfucker… I think things are finally starting to calm down, and, as usual, when that happens, the first thing I wanted to do was write… The next update will probably be for _The Trials of Love_... Just be patient- I can't start something and then not finish it... that's just not my style... Enjoy, and if you do, show some love in the form a review!

Simple Gestures

-iheartSVUbabe

_So much for taking it slow… what happened to taking my time, wooing her… possessing her heart?_

I smile to myself.

My possessive streak has always gotten the best of me, shot my intentions all to hell…

I approach wanting someone in much the same way I approach a case. I am always able to start out slow, and for a little while, I remain levelheaded and objective… until I'm not… I always get caught up in my quest for justice, for victory… and my passion takes over…

_I cannot believe how beautiful she is when she comes… and, oh, god… when she says my name? And that half moan, half grunt thing that she does…_

I close my eyes, still able to feel her touch, and let out a contented sigh…

_She was so strong, but delicate… in control, but still completely submissive… _

I open my eyes and glance over at her, watching her chest rise and fall in ragged breaths, smile to myself as I take in the sight of her recovery.

"How long have you wanted… _this_…?" She asks, rolling onto her side and positioning herself so that she can look into my eyes.

I slip one leg between hers and pull her closer to me before giving an answer.

"I was attracted to you the moment I laid eyes on you, and I set out to make you mine a few months ago… the lunches, the cups of coffee, stopping by the precinct just to check on you… Didn't you notice that I was going out of my way to get you to notice me?"

She reaches out and tucks a wayward strand of my blonde hair behind my ear.

"All you have to do to get me to notice you is walk in the room, Alex… I noticed, so did the guys… Munch teased me about always being able to get a warrant out of you… Fin wanted to know why our ADA was only bringing me coffee… and Elliot? Whenever you sat on my desk, after you left, he would laugh and tell me you only settled for the desk because it would be too much like giving them a free show if you sat in my lap… I noticed, Alex.. I just didn't want to read too much into things, you know… in case you didn't feel for me what I feel for you.." She says, her eyes full of emotion.

I lean in closer to her, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"I had every intention of taking my time on you…"

We smile at each other, and she laughs a little.

"Well, as long as your intentions were honorable, Alexandra…"

_She is too damn adorable…_

For some reason, when she says my full name, my entire body is hit by a warm wave of desire that crashes into me, only to roll back out to sea and return a second and third time with increasing intensity..

"You have a profound effect on me… cloud my judgment… strip me of all common sense and defenses…"

I fall silent as she reaches between us, her hands busying themselves with removing my panties as she smiles at me.

"That's not all I'm going to strip you of…"

Black lace is tossed onto the floor next to her bed as she leans in and kisses me passionately. I open my mouth to her, our tongues swirling around, slowly stroking and gliding over each other…

I moan as her hands roam my body. Her touch is strong, but passionate… possessive, but reverent…

She pulls away, then trails kisses down my jaw line, to my neck, then down to my shoulders and collarbone. Leaning back so that she can look into my eyes, her hand makes its way from my neck slowly down between the valley of my breasts, and my back arches, my body craving more of her touch. Soft fingertips dance their way down my abdomen, and I moan as I feel them glide back up the path they have just emblazoned on sensitive skin.

My response to her touch doesn't come as a surprise, but it is overwhelming nonetheless.

My breath hitches as she cups one breast, massaging it possessively, and as her tongue flicks out to tease my other breast, I lace my fingers through her short brown locks. Her tongue swirls around my nipple, and my hips buck in response.

I don't know how much more of her I can take… with every touch, every kiss… she is stoking a fire that is burning wild within me..

"I need you…"

I don't recognize my own voice, have never heard myself sound so desperate…

Her mouth leaves my breast and once again, we are kissing passionately, our tongues dueling for domination, both of us trying to give in while remaining in control.

She pulls away from me, and I look into beautiful brown eyes that have been darkened by want and desire.

"Please…"

She nods, then trails kisses down my body in a slow descent…

I spread my legs and she settles down between them, placing warm kisses on my inner thigh. I feel strong fingers dig into each of my thighs then rake their way down my legs then back up. My muscles tighten and twitch in anticipation, my hips bucking up into the air, my body communicating its need to her…

She inserts two fingers into me, and I moan, gripping her sheets as I feel her hot breath on me. A third finger slips inside me, her fingers thrusting into me at a pace that is rapidly increasing.

I feel myself tighten around her, still sensitive from her earlier touches, and I my hips rise to meet her thrust for thrust as she pumps into me.

"Come for me, Alexandra…" She says, her words sinking to me, her command now my mission…

I yelp when I feel her tongue enter me, feel the tip of it swirl around my swollen, throbbing clit.

"Oh, god, baby… please…"

I throw my head back, trying to draw in a deep breath, preparing for what promises to be another amazing orgasm.

"Olivia… oh, god… I'm close… so close…"

I feel myself approaching climax, and as she continues to lap at my clit, my hips buck uncontrollably, and she increases not only the speed but the pressure of her strokes.

I shudder then shake, and as I start to come, she continues to thrust into me, her tongue still working my clit. A second orgasm rocks my body, and I call out her name over and over again…

In an act of mercy, she stills her motions then slips her fingers out of me, but her mouth doesn't leave me until she has had her fill of me.

"You taste amazing…" She whispers, making her way back up my body, placing warm wet kisses all over me.

I feel myself start to blush, and she just smiles at me, her face glistening, her lips slightly swollen as she settles down by my side.

_That has got to be the biggest pussy-eating grin I have ever seen…_


End file.
